Compounds and polymers having perfluorinated side chains are known to have oil and water repellant properties. One such class of compounds that are precursors for such polymers are fluorinated acrylic resins.
Fluorinated acrylic resins are known and are available commercially. For example, perfluoroalkyl acrylates, CH.sub.2 .dbd.CH--COO--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (CF.sub.2).sub.n F, are available as Zonyl TA-N from the DuPont Company.
Fluorinated acrylic resins which contain urethane units are also known, as seen by Lina, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,056. These resins can be applied to a number of substrates to provide coatings or to be imbibed into the substrate in order make use of the resins as protective coatings.
However, the water and oil repellancy of such perfluorinated alkyl acrylic resins can be improved. The pendant perfluoro alkyl side chains on the acrylic polymers have proven to be difficult to orient in a configuration best suited to provide water and oil repellancy.